Ruminations
by Rumidha
Summary: 5 times Giles and Buffy reflected on events in their relationship. Set post Chosen.


A/N – My 2nd Buffy/Giles fic! And it only took me 2.5 years to write another one. This one was written for Summer of Giles 2007 over on LJ.

Disclaimer: I own diddly. I own squat. Diddly squat!

**5 Times Giles and Buffy Reflected on Events in their Relationship**  
"What did you think of me after you found out about Eyghon?"

"That you were just the worst person ever and if you weren't my Watcher, I wouldn't have talked to you ever again, you pagan."

"Buffy, please."

"I got to see that you were human. You made mistakes. Really bad ones that came back and bit you in the ass 20 years later. Nice to see that I wasn't the only one doing that."

"All right, then. Oh, I have a question. What did you do with the tattoo?"

"I covered it with the foundation you're supposed to use for hickeys until I had enough cash to get it removed."

"You could have asked me for the money."

"You would have felt guilty for years."

"I should have."

"No, you shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault, kay? I never thought it was."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Were you going to ask me dance?"

"Yes."

"I wish you had, but I'm glad you didn't. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does. You got one last dance with the man you loved. It was closure, of sorts."

"Yeah. Still, it would be nice to have a dance with my Watcher to remember Prom Night with."

"Well, from what I remember, Wesley was tripping over his own feet trying to talk to Cordelia. He wouldn't have been able to dance with you."

"Giles! Fine. I just won't say anything about how yummy you looked in your tux."

"Yummy, you say?"

"No, I'm not giving you the satisfaction."

"Well, there are other satisfactions you can give me, so that's fine then."

* * *

"Do you remember the check I gave you? You said then that it felt like having your mother back."

"And?"

"Well?"

"Oh my god, Giles. I was not asking you to be my mom. Did you even stop to think since you didn't do anything to raise me from the dead, and I didn't have to parent you, I was a little more comfortable being with you? You had my back. And I never wanted you to be my mom, or my dad, or my uncle. I never needed you to look after me, Giles. I just felt safe with you."

"Do you still?"

"I always have. Why mess with a good thing?"

* * *

"What do you think of my taste in men?"

"I hope you mean in the past, because I'm quite thrilled with your taste in men for the present."

"Well, duh, I didn't mean you. No, Giles, I've made some really stupid decisions in the love department. Everyone else never had any problem telling me exactly what they thought. I'm just surprised you never did."

"My heart broke for you every time I saw yours break, Buffy. I wanted to throttle those wankers every time they dared hurt you."

"And?"

"I couldn't get over how badly they clouded your judgment."

"See, I knew it! You hated them just as much as the others did, you just never said anything!"

"You wouldn't have listened if I had said anything. You made it quite clear how important I was compared to them."

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't realize I was still bitter about that."

"You have every right to be. Just, seventeen and hopelessly in love is not a good combo. That's all I can say."

"You don't even need to say that."

* * *

"You want to tell me why you turned into a little brat anytime I showed any sign of having a life outside of you?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't think I do."

"You jerk, you're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I was seething with jealousy any time another woman looked at you."

"And I seem to remember something about the idea of my having sex being old and gross?"

"Obviously, I was wrong. Really wrong."

"That's right you were."

"And besides, how come you had no idea how badly I wanted to inflict some serious pain on her? Parading around in your shirt like she owned the place. Bitch."

"I didn't want to believe it."

"It's okay, we got here anyway."

"Now, there's something very important we must attend to. Thinking about you calling me 'old and gross' has hurt my feelings."

"Need your ego stroked?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
